Ezura's stone DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by Pandorathefirst
Summary: Caroline works in a diner and wants to be a writer but she has got writers' block. Klaus is in search of Ezura's stone to defeat his mortal enemy: Mendax. Their paths will cross one day, but will she be able to handle it? With everything that happened in the past? Join the hunt for the one object that will change their lives forever. AU, Caroline is Human. M for a reason ;)
1. We are living in repetition

**A/N **

**I have been going back and replacing chapters with betad versions which were betad by the amazing MusicWritesMyLife. **

The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she steps out of the little shed that she uses as a hideout when her parents fight. She looks around for any sign of the passage of time that could be visible, for it is dark in the shed. She assumes that she spent a good 3 hours in there, for the sun has moved a little on the sky and the constant shouting died out a while ago, at least for about 20 minutes, she thinks. She makes her way back towards the house when a voice calls out from behind the shed.

"Are your parents fighting again?"

Caroline smiles to herself before she turns around, already knowing to whom the voice belongs.

"Yes, but it's not like they pay much attention to me anyway.." she shrugs, pretending not to care about it. "How did you get into my garden, anyway?" she asks Bonnie, eyeing her up and down. Bonnie is her best friend, but lately she has been acting strangely. Popping up in her room or the garden just like that. Caroline has the feeling that something is up but doesn't give much thought to it because she is too glad that Bonnie is here, distracting her from the things that have been going on in her house.

"The gate was opened," - Bonnie answers quickly.

"Oh, I thought I closed it. I'm glad that you are here though," the blond girl says and runs up to Bonnie, hugging her. Caroline notices how much she has grown in the past few weeks. Not the height in particular, but Bonnie has become more mature. Even though they are both 12 years old, Bonnie seems like she could be 14, whereas Caroline looks much younger than her age.

"We need to talk.." Bonnie says as she reopens the shed door, motioning Caroline to go inside. Caroline has showed Bonnie her hideout and whenever she comes over they spend most of their time in there, rather than in the house.

The two of them walk into the shed and position themselves on the few pillows that Caroline managed to sneak out from the house.

"So...?" Caroline asks, looking curiously at Bonnie with her big and bright blue eyes.

"I have to tell you something," Bonnie says. Caroline waits for her to elaborate, but she doesn't. Caroline can see that the brunette struggling with words.

"I... You know what? It's better if I just show it to you." She sighs and looks around. Caroline remains silent, watching Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes pinpoint a small and dirty pillow in the corner. She picks it up and rips it apart.

"What are you doing?" Caroline shrieks, as the cloud of feathers coming out of the pillow covers the floor of the room.

"Trust me," Bonnie says as she extends her arms over the piles of white feathers on the floor.

Caroline immediately calms down and sits back, looking at her friend a little strangely as Bonnie closes her eyes, concentrating.

In the next seconds, some of the feathers on the floor start to rise and then float in midair. Then more feathers follow, until all of them are floating in the air, as if a cloud has formed in the room.

Caroline is left speechless. She literally cannot say a word. She is not sure if she is scared or amazed, or both. Bonnie slowly reopens her eyes and looks at Caroline questioningly.

"So?" she asks, worried about Caroline's reaction.

But Caroline still doesn't say a word. She is still so shocked and amazed at what she has just seen. She lunges forward suddenly and jumps on Bonnie, hugging her as tightly as possible. This action snaps her out of her own shock and she manages to whisper: "Thank you for trusting me."

They break apart and smile at each other. They spent the rest of the day discussing Bonnie's powers and experimenting with them: making different objects float in the small shed where no one could see. On that day, they swore infinite friendship to each other and Caroline swore to keep Bonnie's secret. On that day, they became best friends forever.

oOo

8 YEARS LATER

The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. She stretches her arms above her head and twists her legs, giving muffled sounds of pleasure as her stiff muscles stretch and then relax. She sits up on the cheap and uncomfortable bed, stretching her arms one more time. Her neck is still a little bit stiff but she needs to get ready for the day.

She gets out of bed and walks to her tiny bathroom. She goes to the sink, grabs her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth. Then, she strips off her polka dotted PJs and jumps into her shower. She turns on the shower and shrieks with annoyance. There is no hot water. _There is no hot water. _There. Is. No. Hot. Water.

Caroline jumps out of the shower, fuming and wraps a fluffy towel around her shivering body. It's the second day in a row that she couldn't get a decent shower. She was only in long enough to get herself wet, but she wasn't able to clean herself. She rushes back to her bedroom, which is connected to the living room and the kitchen as well. She quickly dries herself and puts on her diner uniform.

It's an ugly piece of clothing if you ask her, but her boss insists on her wearing it since the costumers like it, since it shows more skin than appropriate. The uniform consists of a short light pink skirt and a matching low cut shirt, which reveals a nice peek of her cleavage. She also has to wear two ridiculous hair clips with pink bows on them. She looks like a girl from a bad porn film. She hates the outfit and the job, but she needs the money so she deals with it.

Caroline walks up to the small mirror next to her apartment door, pins her golden locks away from her face with those dreadful clips and walks out the door, leaving the one-room apartment behind.

oOo

She arrives at the diner on time,as always, and goes inside. As she is making her way to the kitchens, she looks around the small diner. Brochures and boards with vibrant colours show the meal of the day and other deals. _Try Ralph's chicken broth today as the meal of the day and get a free beer with it. Get Ralph's 24/7 deal with unlimited coffee for the whole day for 25$ only, Be up for 24/7 with Ralph! _These signs and more are plastered around the whole diner. As she is reading the meal of the day, she runs into her least favourite person. Her boss.

"Ralph!" - she exclaims, putting on her most charming and beautiful smile. "How are you?" she asks, not actually interested in the answer.

"Good. But I'm better now that I see you in your uniform." He winks at her, looking her up and down.

Caroline doesn't respond, she just gives a soft giggle and makes her way into the kitchen. As soon as Ralph can't see her face, she rolls her eyes and her face muscles automatically pull into a disgusted expression. She learnt to ignore her pervert boss over the 2 years she has been working here. It was always obvious to her that Ralph liked her body and all, but he never made a move. He is the harmless type, the one that looks but never touches. Other than him being a pervert, he is a decent man. He is in his 40s and not handsome either. As a matter of fact, he is the exact opposite of handsome. He has graying hair and big preying eyes. His cheeks are hollow and he is short and thin. He reminds Caroline of a little street rat that she could step on if she wanted to. But he pays well—as well as you can pay a waitress in a old and shabby diner. Caroline is still really broke and she has to take a double shift so she can pay her apartment and her food. But still, it's enough for her to stay alive.

She spends the morning serving mostly coffee and pancakes to the few costumers that wander into the diner. She takes a short break at lunch and eats the sandwich that she prepared for herself the previous night. You would think that since it is a diner, her boss would let Caroline eat some of the food that had already gotten cold and would be thrown out later anyway. But no. She is not allowed to eat any of the diner food unless she pays for it.She doesn't have enough money to give herself that big of a treat; although she sometimes buys herself one of the cheapest coffees in the diner and savours it because it is better than the one she makes herself at home.

After lunch, she goes back to working through the afternoon shift. This shift is much harder than the morning one since more people come in and the plates of food are much heavier and it is harder to remember where they go. Caroline is not alone, though. Rachel is with her during the afternoon. She is a nice girl, but Caroline isn't close with her. She likes to keep her personal life separate from her work.

The afternoon shift ends at six and by the time she finishes with the day, Caroline is exhausted. She arrives home shortly after; the diner is only a 15 minute bus ride from her apartment. As soon as she gets home, she immediately strips off her clothes and puts on some comfortable leggings and an oversized T-shirt. She goes into her kitchen and practically climbs into her fridge looking for something to eat. After not finding anything, she closes her fridge and walks over to the cabinet, which contains her cereals and other goodies. She reaches deep into the cabinet and pulls out an instant noodle package. Caroline checks the packaging and decides that it's good enough for her to eat. She boils some water on the stove and makes the noodles. After the noodles are cool enough for her to eat, she jumps up onto the counter and eats her dinner quietly and alone. Before she makes her way to the living room, she quickly makes a sandwich for the next day.

Caroline slams onto her small couch in front of her small TV. She turns it on and then reaches for her laptop, which is sitting on the couch next to her. She settles iton her lap and runs her palm over the smooth surface. That laptop is her only valuable possession. She had saved up for it for 2 years. She finally bought it not long ago because she wanted to achieve her dream of becoming a writer, and for that she needed a laptop. She had tons of ideas jotted down on pieces of paper, but still, she needed a laptop to create new stories. That's all she uses it for; she doesn't have Internet. But for some reason she hasn't been able to write. She has been staring at a blank word document for weeks now. She hates to admit it, but yes indeed, Caroline Forbes has got the writers' block.

After staring at the empty screen for over an hour, she closes her laptop frustrated because of today's failure. She quickly goes to the bathroom and gets ready for bed, changing into her polka dotted PJ's, and goes to sleep.

oOo

The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. She gets out of bed. Brushes her teeth. Gets into the shower. Dresses in her horrible uniform. Goes to work. Reads the meal of the day. Eats her sandwich. Serves the costumers. Goes home. Eats dinner. Stares at the blank document. Goes to sleep.

oOo

The sun sparkles on Caroline's skin and fair hair as she untangles herself from the bundle of blankets she has slept in. She gets out of bed. Brushes her teeth. Gets into the shower. Dresses in her horrible uniform. Goes to work. Reads the meal of the day. Eats her sandwich. Serves the costumers. Goes home. Eats dinner. Stares at the blank document. Goes to sleep.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my new Fanfiction. Please do understand that this is just to introduce the character. Next chapter I want to do something similar to Klaus. So a chapter just about him. Also things happened in those 8 years (Duh) since we jumped from suburb little Caroline to broke Caroline, but you will see in the later chapters how that evolves as well as some more flashbacks. Bonnie is also going to be introduced soon but Klaus and Caroline won't meet until Chapter 3 or 4.**

Pretty please review. C:

Song for the chapter: Redundant by Green Day


	2. We need to go

**A/N**

**I have found an amazing beta: MusicWritesMyLife aka KT. Her and I have been going over the already existing chapters and fixing them up, so check her fics out, she is an amazing writer. **

"Everyone has the potential and the will power to kill. In fact, just the idea of deciding someone's life and death will fill most of us with pleasure. Even the purest hearts are drawn to darkness and believe me when I say, when it comes to survival you will choose yourself—and only yourself—over any other living being. You will kill, lie, and fight just for one sole reason: to be and to stay alive."

Klaus Mikaelson lived by those lines. He didn't take the other mottoes that he should supposedly live by seriously, like the one about doing everything for your family,—"Family above all" or something like that—or"Always and forever". That is Elijah's favourite line to hammer into his head, but in honesty, he doesn't give a fuck about that anymore. He does, of course, love his family and would do almost anything for them but that's where it stops—his dedication to them only goes so far. A thousand years ago, he probably would have done anything for them, but as the years have passed, the relationship between the siblings has been poisoned by fear and blood and envy and guilt and all the sins that one can commit. All the bad things that one can do.

He has done it all. He is a lost cause and he knows it. He just doesn't care. He is too damn tired to do so. He has lived way too long: he has seen great empires rise and fall, he has seen powerful people drop dead just because of a drop of poison. He has had his own poison though; there is only one thing that can leave him powerless and fragile, curled up on the floor begging for it to stop: his nightmares. They don't come often but they come often enough for him to dread going to sleep every single night.

Even though the nightmares take their toll, he does find his distractions. He has his fair share of women, alcohol and blood. He has fucked countless women. He likes to have his fun with them and then either kill them or compel them to go away, depending on the intensity of the nightmares he had the night before. But don't mistake him with someone cruel. Sure, he is cruel in some ways and some others but he has more to himself than just an alcoholic fuck-machine who is high on blood all the time. No, he does have emotions but life has damaged them so badly that he needs it. All those women and blood and boose are nothing just distractions. Nothing else, just the props for him to forget the horrors of the night before and to prepare him for the horrors of the infinite nights to come.

oOo

Klaus awakens to the sound of fists banging on a door—his door. He growls hard and loud and buries his face into his soft pillow, muffling the sounds of his discomfort.

"Go away," the hybrid manages to say as he realises that the banging won't stop until he has answered.

"It's important Niklaus. I got a lead on the stone," his least favourite brother, Elijah says, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Fine, brother. Just give me an hour and I'll be there," Klaus replies, still not moving an inch or, for that matter, making any effort to get out of bed.

"10 minutes." Klaus hears Elijah's voice just before he walks away.

Klaus makes an attempt to sit up with no luck. It seems as if his bed is laced with glue instead of the silk sheets. So he makes another attempt, and another one and one more before he can sit up straight in his huge, comfortable bed. The 10 minutes that his brother has set as a "deadline" for him to get out of bed has already passed, but as much as he would like to stay in bed and do nothing for the rest of the day, he has to admit that his brother is right. The matters that they have to discuss are indeed really that thought in mind, Klaus gathers all of his energy and stands up.

oOo

A mere half-hour later, a clean and dressed Klaus appears in the doorway of the living room. His brothers, Elijah and Kol, are both sitting on the sofas with drinks in their hands. While Elijah sits with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, Kol is tasting a glass of one of the many fine liquors and whiskies that the Mikaelson mansion has to offer.

"You took your time," Elijah points out as Klaus calmly walks over to the mini-bar, positioned at the far side of the living room. "Perhaps you shouldn't be starting your day with drinking, brother."

Klaus doesn't listen to him. He cocks an eyebrow at his brother as he slowly pours the amber liquid into his glass.

"As I was saying earlier, I got a lead on the stone," says Elijah, dismissing Klaus' behaviour.

"Did you find its location already?" - the hybrid says as he sits down in an armchair across from his two brothers.

"Not exactly." Elijah says slowly, looking at his badly tempered brother. "But, we did find out what we need to use the stone against William." he continues quickly, before Klaus could say or do anything.

"It's not a what. It's a who. You don't have the right to treat her as an animal just because of what she is, brother.," Kol's annoyed, venomous tone can be heard for the first time since Klaus has entered the common room. He chuckles. "Especially if you want her to help us."

"Who is this mysterious lady then?" asks Klaus, looking to both Elijah and Kol for answers.

"She is a witch," Elijah replies.

"A witch? She is not just a witch. She is the last of the Bennett witches." Kol says with annoyance, a hint of amazement and admiration hidden in his voice.

" I have plenty of witches of my own. Why can't I just use one of them? What makes this Bennett witch so special?" Klaus says, with feigned interest.

"Well, for starters she is the last of her line, which makes her very powerful already," Kol starts.

" And also, the writing says that she is the only one who can open the case, or get the stone and use it, for that matter," Elijah continues.

"So, she is literally the key for everything in this mission?" Klaus asks. Both of his brothers nod eagerly. "So how much will it cost us to get her on our side? How much will she ask for?"

"I don't think she knows the extent of her power. She has most likely been hiding it, and besides, even if she knew what she were capable of, I don't think that she would ask for money. But there is one thing I'm sure of brother: if she knows about the existence of vampires, which I bet she does, I doubt that she'll even consider helping us. Not with your history with witches," Kol says, humour and pity evident in his voice.

Klaus intakes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds and then he lets it out.

"Okay, do we at least know how she looks like and where to find her?" he asks, his voice dangerously calm.

"Yes and no,"Elijah begins. "From what we could see from her family tree and where her family settled down, we can say that she lives in Virginia, in or close to Lexington."- he finishes with a proud look on his face.

Klaus is not even close to being satisfied."A state and a town name? That's it? How are we supposed to comb through that whole fucking town?" he asks, rising to his feet.

"Calm down, Niklaus, and mind your language," Elijah says firmly, also standing up. "This is the closest we have ever been to defeating William de Mort. If you don't care about the safety of your family any more then fine. If you want out then you can be out," the elder brother says as he smooths the wrinkles on his perfect dark grey suit, caused by sitting on the sofa.

"You think I don't care about your safety? Our safety? You know me well Elijah, and even if you doubt me keeping you safe, we both know that there is no doubtkeeping our sister safe!" he exclaims, slamming back into the armchair and swirling his drink.

"What about me?" the stunning blond asks as she walks into the tense air of the living room.

"Nothing Rebekah, we were just discussing the development of finding the stone," Elijah explains.

"Oh okay, I don't see what that has to do with me, in any way." Shesits down next to Kol with a shrug, taking Elijah's former place.

"It has everything to do with you, sister,"- Klaus says, evidently annoyed at how short-sighted his siblings are. " I want to be able to protect you from the enemy. And I can't do that without that stupid stone."

"Oh, I see. Nik, when will you realise that I'm not some damsel in distress any more?" the blond sighs. She grabs Kol's drink and takes a swing; her younger brother just dismisses the action with a soft chuckle.

"No day drinking for you Rebekah."- Elijah says, but Bekah just shrugs and gives back the drink to Kol.

"So, where are we going? I hope somewhere exciting. Maybe Egypt or Bali or one of the islands on the Caribbean?"- she sighs dreamily.

"Almost,"- says Kol, amused by his sister's hopefulness. Rebekah's eyes immediately light up, thinking that she has guessed right.

"Brace yourself, sister. We are going to," Klaus builds the tension, also amused by her wistfulness. -"The one and only,"- he drags it out further – "Virginia!"

The expression on Rebekah's face is priceless and Klaus can't help laughing. It takes a minute or two for her to collect herself, but she manages to straighten herself up in her seat, school her evidently disappointed facial expression, and say: "And to Virginia we shall go"

"What's the weather like there anyway? I haven't been there for so long."She continues, already planning outfits for every day of their stay.

"Do we look like the weather men, Bekah?"- Kol asks, still amused. "But make sure to pack a variety of clothing. It might be warm during the day, but it cools down towards the evening and it can be freezing at night."

"Honestly brother, you just need a green screen behind your back and you'd be the perfect weatherman." Klaus bursts out laughing at the perfect forecasting that just happened right in front of his eyes. The genuine laugh that escapes Klaus' mouth makes Elijah and Rebekah start chuckling as well. Kol shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his cheeks already burning with regret.

Their sister stands up and refills their glasses and mugs. She takes a glass for herself and fills it with orange juice, which brings a nod of approval from Elijah.

Everyone stands up, holding their chosen—or in Rebekah's case—forced beverages and smile at each other.

Klaus looks around at all of his siblings and exclaims with a wolfish grin on his face, "Virginia, here we come!"

A/N

So here is another chapter, I hope you liked. As far as I see in the future (which is not that far), I don't think our couple will meet in the next chapter. I want to first introduce Bonnie and write more flashbacks into the next one but in the 4th I will most likely force them to meet. Also there will be more information coming up about the "stone" and "William the Mort" but I didn't want to give it away.

PS: The 'quote' at the beginning is my own so don't worry I haven't stolen it.

Pretty please review!


	3. Sunday Funday

**A/N**

**Hey-hey. I changed the name of this fic to Ezura's Stone because it is more relevant to the story line. I hope there is no confusion. Without further due: **

Caroline wakes up, fairly well rested on a Sunday morning. Even though she slept well, she is a little bit still cranky because of the uncomfortable bed, but she couldn't be happier because it is her favourite day. Oh how much she loves Sundays. She loves it how she doesn't have to go to work, she loves it how she can sleep in until 9, but most of all, she loves it how she can spend time with her best friend, Bonnie. Caroline sees her every Sunday. It is their day, for Bonnie also has to work from Monday to Saturday so it is convenient for both of them.

They always have the same ritual on every single Sunday. They start with Lunch at 1 pm in a cute French style diner, where you can sit out onto the terrace and watch the world go by. Then, they go to the nearby park close to the town square and sit down on a bench and chat the afternoon away. In the evening they walk over to the square and usually they buy a hot-dog or a corn-dog or some kind of junk food that they sell at 7 pm. They wrap up the night with them walking to the bus-stop and talk until the bus comes, first for Bonnie and then for Caroline.

She finally gets out of bed, excited of what the day has to offer. She strips of her PJ's and practically skips into her bathroom. She jumps into the shower and oh, she is so glad that there is hot water that day. Her best day got even better. She quickly showers, not wanting to know how long the hot water will last. She gets out of the shower and wraps herself into her blue towel. She goes to her small sink and quickly brushes her teeth. She then, looks into the small mirror placed above her sink and examines her face. She always had a clean skin, never had to deal with acne or that kind of stuff. Thanks to her clean face, she has the appearance of a naturally pretty girl. Usually she doesn't put on make up for work and people always tip her for her beauty but whenever she goes into the town (which is always on Sundays, occasionally on Saturday evenings), she likes to put on some make up. She doesn't over do it though. She only goes for a settle mascara and a touch of peach lip-gloss. That little touch of make up makes her look incredibly beautiful, it's not like she isn't, without make up, but with it even Caroline herself dares to say that yes, she looks pretty.

She snaps out of her daze and takes the lip-gloss with her back to her living room and puts it into her light brown hand bag. She then goes to her small wardrobe and chooses a white summery dress with sunflowers on it. It covers all of her cleavage and the fabric stops just right above her knees. She puts it on quickly and looks down on herself. She is satisfied with her look today. She usually wears a pair of jeans and a tank top but it is the middle of April now so she figured she could wear something more appropriate for the weather.

She snatches her handbag up from the couch and puts on her light brown sandals. She looks at herself one more time in the full length mirror at the door, before she walks out.

_**oOo**_

"Sorry, I am late. The bus was late." - Bonnie said apologetically to her best friend.

"It's okay. I Figured it would be late. Mine was also a little bit late as well. "- said Caroline as she stood up from the table to hug her friend.

"I ordered for you if you don't mind. Just the usual as always."- The blond said as they both took their places at the table on the terrace.

"Yum. I love it how you know me so well, Care."- The brunette smiled as she looked around the place.- "Wow, they are already preparing for the fair. It's in two weeks, not two days, jeez."- said Bonnie chuckling a little.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to organise a fair? Or any event for that matter?"- Caroline asked, already getting fired up about it.-"First you have to ask permission to use the streets. It could take months to get the permit. And the flowers,-

"Caroline, your 'high school event organiser self' is coming out."- Bonnie cut her off, before she completely got fired up about it.

"You are right, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else."- Said Caroline, grateful for her best friend for cutting her off, before she did something silly, like calling the mayor up and offering to help with organising the fair or something like that.

"I went to visit Jeremy on Friday."- she said quietly.

"Oh really? How is he? Does he still, you know, not talk?"- Caroline answered in a more cheerful tone but still serious.

"No he doesn't. The doctors say he won't ever be able to talk. Because of the shock. But overall he is good. He sort of just lingers around the other patients. He has gotten skinny though. Not because he does not eat, but more because he does not exercise any more to get strong and muscular and stuff."- Bonnie explains his condition.

"I see. The accident has been two years ago. People would think he'd made some progress."- Caroline says, pulling the corner of her mouth.

"Oh well, yeah"- Bonnie lets out a sarcastic laugh. - "Only, it was not an accident."- she states.

"It was Bonnie, you did not know how to control _it_. What you did was not intentional. Get over it already. I did."- Caroline says somewhat angrily. She has realised how harsh she had sounded so she tries a more compassionate approach. -"Listen, all I'm saying is that, Jeremy is gone. Yes he is alive, but he is gone in his head. He could not move on. But you must. Jeremy won't be there for you as a boyfriend any more. It has been two years. You have to find someone else."- she leans forward to caress Bonnie's hand.

"It's not like you are getting any."- she says smirking, to lighten the mood.

"Very smooth, Bonnie Bennett. Very smooth. But, it's not like I miss it or anything."- she says, retreating her hand and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Oh hell you don't miss it you liar!"- Bonnie says, now laughing.-"You are practically dying to get your hands on someone. Do you think I have missed the way you have checked out that waiter?"- Bonnie says, clearly amused at her embarrassment.

"Oh, shut it. Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind seeing someone. It is practically impossible with my working schedule."-she says.- "It's not like you have been luckier at the men department."- she says with a smile playing on her lips.

"For your information, I am doing okay. Time to time there is someone to warm my bed."- Bonnie says. A sly smile plastered across her face.

"No way! When did this happen?"- A dumb folded Caroline asks.

"Well, I started this casual sex thingy, about a month ago."- she says simply.

Caroline is still gaping when the waiter arrives at their table with their orders. He puts down a Caesar salad in front of Bonnie, for which she seems pretty excited about. And finally. In front of her, the waiter puts down a huge plate filled with curly cheese fries with 2 hearty pieced of grilled chicken breasts.

"What?"- Caroline asks as she notices her best friend staring at her and her excessive amount of food with wide eyes.- "This is the only day of the week when I can afford to eat good food and as much as I want of it."- she says, logically.

"That's only because it's on my treat."- Bonnie laughs as she starts on her lunch.

"That's only because you have money and I don't"- Caroline laughs as well before she dives into the huge pile of food in front of her.

_**oOo**_

The rest of the day when by smoothly. The lunch was delicious and the afternoon was perfect to spend in the park. It wasn't too hot due to the slight breeze that the day had to offer. They spent the afternoon in the park, chatting about meaningless things like they always do. And the hot dog that they got at 7 was surprisingly good as well. Now there was nothing left of the day, but to walk to the bus stop together and then go home.

"Oh, I almost forgot."- started Bonnie as they were making their way to the nearest bus stop.- "Next week I won't be able to make it."- she said and looked at Caroline for an answer.

"Oh, okay."- she said. Trying to mask her disappointment as well as she could.- "How come?"- she asked, trying to not sound too curious.

"Nothing really interesting. I just need to practice a few spells that I found in my Gram's old books."- she said shrugging.

"That sounds pretty interesting to me."- Caroline said.- "Maybe I could come over and watch you practice?"- she asked hopefully.

"Better not, for these spells I need calm and quiet."- Bonnie said, clearly not wanting Caroline to tag along.

"Oh okay I got it. You don't want me to be there but it has been so long since we had fun with your magic and all."- the blond said, her mind travelling down on memory lane when Bonnie and her would be in the little shed playing with her magic.

"Well, that is for a reason."- she said sternly, her mind flashing back to the accident.

"Yeah, I know."- Caroline agrees quietly and the two of them keep walking in silence until they reach the bus stop.

"Anyway,"- Bonnie breaks the silence.- "Have you heard of Tyler lately?"- she asks.

"Yes, two weeks ago he checked in. Everything is going well in Tanzania."- Caroline says slightly smiling.

"Isn't it weird, though?"- she starts.- "To be friends with your ex?"- she asks her best friend.

"No, why?"- she answers.

"You know, what if he comes back and tries something? What if he comes back and you'll have some one?"- Bonnie asks, worried about her friend.

"First of all, we are not together any more, and he knows that. Second of all, he is not coming back. And third of all and most importantly, I don't have or will have anyone any time soon."- she finishes, a little bit stressed out of the situation.

"Okay, okay. I got it."- Bonnie says rolling her eyes.- "Oh the bus is coming!" she says and Caroline also turns around to see Bonnie's bus approach them.

"Bye, see you soon"- Bonnie hugs her tight.- "I love you Care Bear."- she whispers into her ear before she lets go.

"I love you too Bon Bon."- She says loudly as Bonnie is getting on the bus. Bonnie looks back, a smile playing on her lips and rolls her eyes, for Caroline's comment caused some eyebrows to raise on the bus.

"See you in two weeks."- Caroline whispers as the bus drives away.

She still has around five minutes until the bust comes so she impatiently starts walking back and forth. She still has a few minutes left when her super old, flip phone starts to ring.

She snaps up the lid and answers.

"Hello?"- she asks.

"_Hey, It's me Rachel from the diner. Ralph gave me your number if that's okay."_

"Oh, Hey Rachel what's up?"- asks Caroline making a mental note to herself to tell Ralph not to give her phone number to random people.

"_I was just wondering if you could swap shifts with me tomorrow? I have a family birthday to attend to and it would mean the world do me if you could trade the morning shift for the night shift just this once." _

"Oh, I am not too sure if Ralph would be okay with it."- she says.

"_I already talked to him about it. He says it's okay."_

"Well, then. I guess I could do it this time."- she agrees.

"_Oh my god. Thank you so much. I owe you one"_\- Rachel giggles.

"You're welcome."- Caroline says softly.

"_I better get back to work now. Thank you so much once more, Caroline. You are the best."-_ Rachel says and hangs up not even waiting for an answer from Caroline.

"Bye"- she says to the disconnected phone. Tomorrow, will be an interesting day for Caroline, since she has never worked on a night shift before.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey-hey. I hope you liked this chapter with the foreshadowing of 'the accident' and all. I know it's a shorter chapter but oh well. Next chapter I will have some badass Caroline coming out, so be tuned for that. **

**Pretty please review. **

**-Pandorathefirst-**


	4. The Night Shift

**A/N**

**Hey there,**

**I definitely wanted to update before I leave to the motherland of the Mikaelsons (England). So please enjoy this update as much as I will enjoy hearing those sexy accents ;)**

_**oOo**_

It has been a long time since Caroline had the pleasure of sleeping in on a work day. She didn't even set the alarm; she didn't need it because she would sure wake up before the afternoon shift begins at 1 pm. Her eyes fluttered open at around 11 when the sun was already high up in the sky. She twists and stretches her small body, making little inhuman sounds. After 10 minutes or so of rolling in her bed sheets, she finally sits up in her bed, ready to admit that she still has a long day ahead of her.

When she finally gets out of bed, she makes her way into the kitchen to put on some coffee as well as some toasts. While her toasts are in the toaster and the coffee is being made, she quickly makes her way into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes in the process. She hops into the shower, silently praying that there is hot water today. She reaches to turn on the shower and cries out in happiness.

"YES"- Caroline actually cries out loud.

She quickly showers, not wanting to test her luck and with her fluffy blue towel wrapped around herself, she tiptoes into her kitchen finding both the toasts and the coffee ready. She jumps up onto the kitchen counter, to her usual spot and silently sips her coffee (which surprisingly doesn't taste as bad as most days), butters and eats her toasts in peace.

She glances on the digital clock that's on the counter next to her and sighs. It's midday. She should start getting dressed and ready. She gets off the counter and walks towards her wardrobe. She grabs hold of the uniform that Ralph likes to see her in so much. She sighs.

"One day when I will be a famous writer, I will never have to wear this."- She thinks to herself as she is scanning over the set of clothing. – "One day, I am going to show them what I can do."

She quickly puts on her uniform, combs her hair, making sure that her curls don't get too fizzy or ruined, and finally she clips her hair away from her face with those two ugly pink hairclips. She looks at herself in the full length mirror at the entrance of her apartment and shakes her head in disapproval.

"Could you please remind me why you are doing this?"- She asks her reflection. – "Oh right, you are broke."- She answers herself and walks out, slamming the door behind herself.

_**oOo**_

She arrived to the diner just in time for Ralph to see her enter and give her a little wink. She managed to put on a charming smile towards her boss and walked into the kitchen. Of course, there she run into Rachel who kept on thanking her for her, as she put it, "Gigantically huge favour". She kept on saying that it was okay and that she really didn't mind taking the night shift for a chance. Although she didn't really know what it takes to be a nigh-shifter. She really hoped that there weren't a lot of people and that the people were decent and kind and you know, not animalistic and perverted. She knows that she is just worrying too much. People cannot be that bad when the sun goes down, can they? It's not like she cannot protect herself or anything, but still.

She has been awaken from her thoughts when Ralph told her to get started on waiting at the tables. She quickly put on her best smile and confidence and walked out of the kitchen with a pen and a notepad in hand.

_**oOo**_

The afternoon with Rachel helping went by quickly. There were less people than usual but Caroline didn't know the reason why. It's not like she minded it. The less work for her, the better. Six o'clock was nearing and she grew a little bit more anxious.

"Hey, Rachel?"- Caroline asked.

"Yes?"

"Any tips for the night shift?"- Caroline asked with hopeful eyes.

"Umm. No, not really. It's not that bad you know."- She smiled.- "It's a lot like the afternoon shift, workwise."

"And people wise?" – The blonde asked.

"Hmm."- Rachel chew her lips, clearly looking for the right word to say.-"Diverse". – She finally decided.

Before Caroline could ask what she meant by: "diverse", Rachel got a call and made her exit in a hurry, to get to the birthday party on time.

A few hours have passed and Caroline had to admit that it wasn't that bad after all. People gave bigger tips when they were tipsy, that's for sure. The whole diner seemed to be in a good mood. She couldn't really put her finger on it though. Everyone was just cheerful. She would have to ask Rachel if it were always like this during the night. Just as she was thinking about how cheerful and careless all the costumers seemed, it all changed in a fraction of a second.

After hearing the quiet music of the bells at the door, that announce the arrival of a new costumer, the whole pub went quiet for a second. Then everything went back to normal. If it weren't for Ralph telling her to get the menus for table 5, she would have thought that she had imagined the whole mood change scenario. She quickly snapped out of her little moment and made her way from the kitchen to the tables, where her new customers were awaiting.

_**oOo**_

Caroline made her way through the diner to table 5 which was located at the big windows at the front of the diner. She put on her most charming smile as usual and got the notepad and pen ready in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Caroline and I am going to be your waitress tonight. So, what can I get you guys?"- She said her well- rehearsed line.

While the quests were looking at the menus, she had a few seconds to scan the two men sitting in front of her. One had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and she had to admit he was really good looking but in a handsome boyish way. The other one was slightly older, with dirty blond curls and blue eyes. He also had a six o'clock shadow on his face that made him really sexy. He had this typical 'Yo! I'm a bad guy, don't mess with me man.' vibe to him. Well, Caroline wasn't much for the bad guys anyway. Especially not after Tyler.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee, please."- The older one said with a British accent, which definitely surprised Caroline.

"Okay,"- Caroline said as she jotted down the order on her notepad.-"And for you?"- She asked the younger one with the brown eyes.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes."- He said with a British accent as well while putting down the menu.

"I'm afraid it isn't possible. We only offer it as a breakfast option. Perhaps something else suits you from the dinner options?"- Caroline asked hopefully.

"I said,"- The man started with a dangerously calm voice.-"I'll have the blueberry pancakes."- He stated with a forced smile on his face.

Caroline had to repeat: "The costumer is always right" at least 5 times to calm herself down, before she put her charming smile back on.

"Coming right up"-She said still smiling as she wrote the order down and made her way into the kitchen, trying not to scream at someone.

As she was picking up some empty plates and orders from other costumers she was still thinking about the smug kid who wanted blueberry pancakes.

"I can't believe that the other one did nothing to stop him."- she thought to herself.

She was still deeply in her thoughts when Josh from the kitchen called out her name.

"Caroline! Table 5"- He said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Great"- Caroline thought to herself.

She picked up the coffee and pancakes and made her way back to table 5, just to find the pancake guy (as she decided to call him) smoking. Ha! Smoking in the non-smoking part of the diner. Caroline took in a deep breath, held her head high and approached the table.

"Here is the coffee."- She said and put the coffee down in front of the older man.- "And here are the pancakes."- She said, her voice clearly not amused, as she put down the pancakes in front of the pancake guy.

"Thanks"- Said the guy with the dirty blond hair, whereas pancake guy just kept on smoking.

Caroline cleared her throat. Both men looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"May I point it out to you, that this is the non-smoking area of the diner?"- Caroline asked, looking down at the pancake guy.

"May I point it out to you, that I do whatever I want?"- Pancake guy mocked her.

Caroline swallowed. Hard.

"Perhaps you could move to the smoking area?"- She asked, her teeth gritted. God, how much she hated people like him.

"Perhaps you could take those lovely legs of yours and walk away?"- Pancake guy pushed on.

"OK"-She thought.- "That's it!" And Caroline lost it.

"Perhaps you could notice that sign right there,"- she started, pointing at where the sign is.

She took a step closer.

"And perhaps you could read it."- She continued.

She took another step closer.

"In case you can't, it says."- She came closer again.

"It is a NON SMOKING AREA"- She raised her voice just a tad bit.

She grabbed the cigarette out of Pancake guy's mouth and put it out on top of his beloved pancakes.

The people around them turned their heads towards them, clearly liking the show that was going on. Both of the men were clearly stunned. But pancake guy's stunned expression quickly darkened.

The momentum which he stood up with almost knocked Caroline's small body over. She took a step back, her face now laced with fear instead of anger.

"Watch yourself darling"- He said with a venomous voice.

Before Caroline could say anything, the older of the two men pulled Pancake guy back and away from Caroline.

"Kol, that's enough."- He said and as he pushed him back onto his seat. When Kol didn't object, it was clear for Caroline that the stranger with the blue eyes held the superiority.

"I admire your bravery, love."- He said in a charming accent, with a smile on his face.- "But perhaps, you should go."- He said, and the smile disappeared.

At the same moment, Ralph popped up out of his office.

"What on Earth is going on, Caroline?"- He asked, his voice raising.-" I have to hear it from Josh that you are causing trouble?"-He went on.-" Into my office. NOW."- He shouted the last word at Caroline who winced, then made her way into her boss' office.

"I apologise for this incident, gentlemen. Everything is on the house."- Ralph smiled then followed Caroline into the office.

_**oOo**_

"Caroline, how dare you to do that to a costumer?"- Ralph raged on.

"He mocked me! I lost my temper. And he smoked in the non-smoking area."- She tried to plea her case.

"Caroline,"- Ralph started, as he was massaging the bridge of his nose.- "What is our number one rule? What do we always say?"- He asked.

"The costumer is always right."- She said.

"The costumer is always right, indeed"- Ralph repeated.- "Now, I will give you one more chance in this diner, and just because I like you."- He looked her up and down.- "But one more incident like this, and you are out. Am I understood?"- He asked.

"Yes, sir."- She said with a weak voice.

"Go home."- Ralph sighed.- "Josh and I will finish up. It's only half an hour till closing time."

"Thank you."- Caroline said.-"Good night."

"Night."- Ralph said but Caroline was already out of the room.

_**oOo**_

She made her way through the diner and as she did so she glanced at table 5. There was no one there. Those jerks must have left after she got busted. Or more like betrayed.

She stepped out to the chilled air of the night. It was half past midnight. There was no one on the streets.

"Great"- She thought.- "I should have thought about how I get home before I left."- She rolled her eyes. Since morning her day has been going downhill.

She completely forgot that at this time of the hour there are no buses. How is it possible that there are no buses at this 'early' in the night? Oh, that's right, we are talking about the small town of Lexington.

"I guess, I'll just have to walk home"- She sighed.- "No big deal just 40 minutes of walking."- She thought to herself.

She has been walking on the deserted sidewalk for around 20 minutes now, when she heard a slight rustle behind her. But when she turned around there was no one there. She kept on walking but sped up a little. She turned around again because she heard the rustle but again, she saw nothing. However, when she turned back, she was met with a man standing a few meters in front of her.

She yelped and jumped back a little. She considered running when she recognised the man standing in front of her as the man from the diner with the dirty blond hair. But before she could have said anything the man spoke.

"Did you lose it?"-He simply asked in his charming accent.

"Lose what?"- She asked, clearly confused and still unsure whether she should be talking to this man.

"Your job."- He finished.- "Did he fire you?"- he asked.

"No."- Caroline said.-"I've got one more chance. It's not like you or your little friend care, so why ask?"- She said, upset.

She went around the mysterious man and sped up her walk.

"You know it's dangerous for beautiful young women like yourself, to walk alone at night."- He called after her.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much"- She called back as she was rolling her eyes.

"Come on love, let me walk you"- He said, also speeding up his steps to catch up with her.

"So you can know where I live? No thank you."- She said not stopping.

At the same moment, a car turned up around the corner with loud music playing. It slowed down right next to Caroline and a passenger rolled down the window.

"Hey baby, do you wanna come with us for a ride?"- A teen asked. – "It will be the ride of your life. I promise."- He continued, biting his lips.

"She is not interested"- The stranger from the diner cut in as he caught up with Caroline.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know she was taken"- The teen laughed and the company drove away.

"What were you saying?"- The stranger asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine, you can walk me."- She agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll know where you live?- He asked with an amused tone to his voice.

"I have a good lock and a pepper spray so I think I'll be fine."- She said, with a small smile blessed upon her lips.

"Lead the way then"- The stranger said, also smiling.

**A/N**

**Hey-hey**

**So how did you like this chapter? Do you like the way they met? Next chapter will probably be more about why the Mikaelsons are in Lexington. You know, the stone and all. I hope you liked this chapter and pretty please review ! It would help me out a lot. **

**-Pandorathefirst.**


	5. Strange Encounters

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have much inspiration, but I definitely wanted to post a chapter up before lessons start. Read ahead and enjoy. **

**Xx Pandorathefirst.**

The Mikaelson family arrived at the hotel on Monday evening and while Kol and Klaus has been out to explore the city, Elijah and Rebekah made sure that all of their belongings had been moved to the 2 suites that they compelled/ rented at the Lexington Hotel.

"I can't believe our brother needs all these books to find the stone."- said Rebekah with a doubtful and a slightly annoyed voice with a book in her hand.

"Do you mean Kol or Klaus, Rebekah?"- Elijah asked with an amused tone.

"Klaus of course. Speaking of which, where the hell is he? Do you think I will stand here all night stacking a ton of books for him?" – The blonde asked, waving around with a couple of books in her hands, frustrated.

"Bekah, 11 books can hardly be considered as a ton." – Elijah said with his usual patient voice.

"Still," – Rebekah huffed. – "I could be doing more useful things."

"Like what?"- He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Like going through the wild selection of clothing that I brought with me." – She gave a side glance at Elijah.

"And perhaps, putting them into your wardrobe, and not on the floor." – Elijah said, knowing that Rebekah will not put said cloth anywhere just the floor.

"Perhaps, brother." – She concluded with a knowing smirk playing across her lips.

_**oOo**_

Klaus found his siblings in the common room, joining the two suites that they have rented. Elijah was sitting in an armchair reading a book that Klaus recognised immediately and smiled. Rebekah was lying on the sofa, going through some fashion and beauty magazine that was very popular nowadays.Kol was also sitting on the sofa, with Rebekah's feet in his lap. In his hand was his beloved iPad which really seemed to intrigue him momentarily. Klaus made his way over to the other armchair at the far side at the sofa and slammed himself down. Rebekah only glanced up and Kol didn't even budge. Elijah however, slowly closed his book and looked at Klaus with that 'I want an explanation from you' look of his.

"How come you and Kol left together, yet you came back around an hour later?"- He asked as he crossed his legs and put his linked hands on his knee.

"Let's just say, I needed a break from all this finding the stone fiasco"- He explained.

"I see, you found yourself another distraction?"- Elijah gave it a wild guess.

"Indeed brother."- Klaus smirked.

"For goodness sake brother, why don't you just kill that poor girl already?"- He asked throwing his arms into the air.

"You know me, I like the chase."- Klaus continued smirking on Elijah's disappointed expression.- "Anyway, how is the search going?"- He looked at both Elijah and Kol expectantly.

"We just arrived to town this evening brother. I hope you don't expect us to already know where the witch is."- The eldest brother asked with his usual calm voice.

"Of course not brother. I was inquiring about the stone."- Klaus explained himself.

"I haven't had the chance to look at those books yet brother."- Elijah said, sighing.

"Funny that you say that. That reminds me of one last question I need to ask."- Klaus says dead serious with his finger touching his lips as if to hush everyone in the room as he stood up.- "Elijah, my dear brother, would you be so kind and tell me,"- He continued, circling in the common room.- "Where do the ducks go during winter?"

He stopped right in front of his brother looking serious just for a moment before bursting out into loud and rippling laughter. Now, this made even Kol look up for the first time from his tablet.

"Haha, Very funny Niklaus."- He laughed sarcastically as Klaus made his way to the bookshelf still chuckling.- "Just so you know, J. D Salinger is a classic."- He said as he threw a couch pillow at Klaus, which he skilfully dodged.

"Since you have been rejoicing in the complicated mind of Holden, instead of the books that will lead us to the stone,"- He turned to glance at Elijah with an edge in his voice.- "I shall assign one book for each and every one of you."- Klaus said pointing a finger at all of the people present in the room.

"Not me."- Said Rebekah with fluttering eyelashes as she looked up from her magazine.

"Fine. So, the books that I found are all in ancient languages which is not surprising, but I found that the three main books that will probably lead us to the stone are in the three main languages of ancient history. Aramaic, Greek and Egyptian. Now, we all know that I am the expert on Aramaic, so I will read that. Greek is for you Elijah since you spent a century or so in Greece. And Egyptian hieroglyphics for you Kol, since you love the sights of Egypt so much that you spent some years there."- Said Klaus as he handed out the books to Elijah and Kol.

"More like the women."- Kol said staring into the distance as he thought of some long forgotten memories of exotic women.

Elijah said no remarks but put the book aside and took the _Catcher in the Rye _into his hands once more to finish it. Kol didn't protest much either but he did however, quietly remark that from now on, he won't have that much time to look at Megan Fox or "other sexy actresses" as he put it.

_**oOo**_

Since the evening the Mikaelson family has arrived to Lexington, almost a week has passed and still, there hasn't been a sight of Bonnie or William the Mort in the quiet town of Virginia. While Kol and Elijah was out in town to look for traces of 'The Witch' as Elijah likes to put it, Klaus has stayed home to read his books to find out more information about William and the stone. Even though he speaks Aramaic fluent, he hasn't read any Aramaic books in a while and he thinks that his skills have gotten rather rusty. Therefore, he relentlessly sits in his armchair and reads his books trying to figure out the meaning of the lines, written in the ancient language. He just turned yet another page of the sizeable book when his phone rang. He accepted the call without looking at the ID, expecting Rebekah to call, to tell him to charge her credit card. So naturally, he was very surprised when a deep and strong voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Hello my friend."- The deep voice said with a smile hidden in his voice.

Klaus tensed in his seat as he slowly sat up from his relaxed position. "William."- He answered with a cold tone drenching his usual velvety voice.

"That is no way to speak to an old friend, now is it?"- William said with a humoured tone.

"We can hardly be considered as friends."- Klaus snorted with an annoyed laugh.

"We once were."- The voice on the other end of the line slowly said.

"Were. We were."- Klaus replied sternly.

"We still could be."- He said with the end of the sentence slightly curving up to a question.

"What do you want William?"- Klaus demanded.

"Your friendship, your pledge of loyalty, your surrender." – He said with a light tone to his voice as if he were listing groceries.

Klaus didn't answer. He just laughed. It wasn't a genuine laugh or a nervous laugh. It was his smug: 'I am going to win no matter what' laugh.

"How is that book you are reading?"- William spoke again.

Klaus tensed in his seat, his vampire senses all on fire, trying to detect any other being in the suite or any soft ticking of cameras that could be watching him.

"That's right, I'm watching you."- He said with the usual calmness in his voice.

"Show yourself!"- Klaus exclaimed.

"Relax _friend._"- William said.- "Of course I'm not watching you. I just took a wild guess. You were always a big fan of books."- He explained. – "Or not." – He quickly said. – "I guess you'll never know." And the call was disconnected.

It took Klaus relatively some time to settle back down into his armchair to continue the book. However, the cold voice of William came back to him every hour or so. That was the thing about William. He always knew what to say or do to tick Klaus off.

The remainder of the evening went by quickly and Rebekah has returned and retired into her room with yet another load of bags, full of clothes that she probably won't even wear. Soon Elijah and Kol also arrived back into the hotel. Whereas one was grim and truly disappointed because of yet another day has passed without success of finding the witch, the other was rather cheerful. The latter can possibly be explained by a stunning brunette who walked in and disappeared with, of course, Kol.

_**oOo**_

Almost two weeks have passed since the strange encounter with the stranger that Caroline met on that interesting Night Shift. Even though that she swore not to ever go to another night shift ever again, she couldn't help but feel refreshed by the fact that something has broke her routine. Even if for only a day. But that night, when the stranger walked her home, she didn't go right to sleep. She sat down on her couch and opened her laptop. After months she could finally write. She wrote about everything and anything that she could think of. It didn't make sense but it didn't have to. She was just so glad that she wrote something. At this point the structure or the story line didn't even matter any more. She was just happy. Happier than she has been in a very long time.

As for the stranger she met? To be really honest, she hasn't thought about him that much. He wasn't her type, although she has to admit that never the less, he does look hot, but that only caused her to reach into her bottom drawer of her night stand a couple of more times that she would have done it usually. After all, she didn't even know his name.

When she woke up however, her mind was occupied with something entirely different. It was a Sunday which could only mean one thing. It has been two weeks since she has seen her best friend, Bonnie. So naturally, she was really glad that they can go back to their routine of Sunday Funday.

She didn't need much encouragement to get out of bed and get ready. She wasn't surprised when she found herself sitting on her spot on the kitchen counter, fully dressed waiting for the time to pass. But who can blame her? She was just too excited.

After a considerable amount of waiting, Caroline has emerged from the grey of her apartment fully rested and ready to start the day. She made her way downstairs where she met with the postman as he was delivering the weekly newspapers. She kindly greeted the man in his middle ages as she made her way outside and to the bus stop. She really didn't need to wait that much for the bus either. Whereas the bus is usually late, today it has come on time which could only make the blond's day better. Everything is going the way it is supposed to go. She got on the bus with the brightest and happiest smile that she could form, because that's what she was. Bright and happy.

She got off of the bus at the usual bus stop but even so, it was still a 5 to 7 minute walk to the French themed restaurant. On her way, as she passed though a busy square, a young girl, smiling ever so charmingly, stopped her on her way.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a minute?"- Asked the charming girl.

Even though that Caroline was in a hurry to meet Bonnie, she still didn't want to say no to the teen. She knows her situation way too well. When she used to be a teenager she also used to give out flyers or annoy people with surveys or petitions on clip-boards and whatnot. So naturally, Caroline could not say no, knowing that Bonnie is usually late as well.

"Yes of course."- Smiled Caroline.- "What can I help you with?"

"Well, there is this petition that I am collecting signatures for.."- The girls sighed with relief.- "It's for an organisation that will help to make water more easily accessible in third world countries."- said she, with a kind smile on her face.- "So, will you sign it please?"- she asked with hopeful eyes. Caroline could see that this whole petition meant so much more to her than getting paid for this job. She could see that this young girl was really passionate about this as well.

"Of course I'll sign it."- The blond smiled and took the pen that the girl gave her. She signed the paper and handed it back.

"Thank you so much miss!"- the teenager beamed.- "Have a lovely day!"- she bid Caroline good bye as she walked over to a couple walking hand in hand, to ask for their signatures as well.

Caroline restarted her walk to the restaurant with an even wider smile on her face, if that was even possible at this point. She was glowing with happiness and energy as she arrived out onto the road that has Bonnie's and her meeting spot. As she walked towards the French restaurant, she started to scan the terrace of it, looking for Bonnie who should be there by now, since she was late. She furrowed her eyebrows not understanding the situation.

'Maybe she went to the bathroom.'- Caroline thought as she got even closer to the restaurant. However, when she got close enough, she saw that their usual table was now occupied by a couple.

'No way.'- She thought.- 'They have given away our table?!'

In her sudden wave of anger. She fished her super old flip-phone out of her bag and started dialling Bonnie's number. How dare she be late? She would expect her to be on time when they haven't seen each other in 2 weeks? Caroline was getting so worked up about planning what she was going to say into the phone once Bonnie has picked it up, that she almost screamed when she heard the little beep on the other end of the line, which basically means that Bonnie hung up on her. She whipped around so quickly that she almost fell, and she was so blinded by her unnecessary anger, that she has almost missed to see Bonnie talking with a group of people on the corner of the street.

This observation, took Caroline like a bucked of ice cold water in the neck. She let out a sigh of relief and she even got her smile back as she started to near her best friend and the three men that she was talking to. As she got closer and was able to read the facial expression on Bonnie's face, her smile fell and immediately got worried. She didn't see the three men's faces because they all had their back turned to Caroline. But reading her friend's anxious look, something was wrong. The blond quickened her footsteps and finally she got close enough to call out Bonnie's name without being too loud to start a scene.

"Bonnie!"-she called out as she stepped close to the group. This however, didn't just grab Bonnie's attention, but also the three men standing around her. All three have turned around to put a face to a voice that they have just heard.

"Caroline don't!"- Exclaimed Bonnie, which made Caroline stop in her movements. This also was the moment when Caroline finally had a chance to look around to see who those three men were.

Her eyes widened in shock at first, seeing that Pancake guy and that stranger were there as well as one other, older guy. Her shock has been quickly replaced with anger and she only needed a second to get herself together.

"You!"- She pointed at the two familiar faces accusingly.- " How dare you ruin my Sunday Funday with my best friend? Wasn't me almost losing my job enough for you, already?"- The latter question was addressed to Pancake guy.

She waited for a few seconds for an answer, but none came. Instead she was met with 4 pairs of eyes, that were staring at her in utter bewilderment.

"Caroline, please go away."- Bonnie said with worry and warning in her voice.

"No."-Caroline answered.- "Not until you explain this to me"- She said motioning at Bonnie and the three men with her finger.

"Well, you seem to know each other pretty well to me. So please, let me just explain it to you on the phone later."- Bonnie plead.

"Please,"- Caroline huffed.- "me knowing them is an overstatement."- She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me love, but your friend and I have important matters to discuss. So if you don't mind, would you please mind your own business and go?"- Asked the stranger in his husky voice.

Caroline lifted her gaze away from Bonnie and to the stranger.

"No."- she stated simply.- "Not until I get an explanation to why my best friend is hanging out with jerks like you."

"Easy there darling. We wouldn't want to make a scene now, would we?"- Said the pancake guy, licking his lips in a pervert way.

"Kol,"- The older man warned, to which Pancake guy just laughed and retreated.

"She is not going to leave until I give her an explanation you know."- Bonnie looked at the assembled men with a hopeful look on her troubled face.

"Fine, but make it quick darling."- Said the youngest of the three.

"So,"- Bonnie started, facing towards Caroline.- "First of all, these men are vampires."- Said Bonnie then paused, to let the words sink into Caroline's brain.

'Did she say vampires?'- Caroline thought to herself.- 'Come on Caroline think. What did Bonnie say about vampires to you? Come on. Vampires. Vampires. What was the key word? Oh no.'- Her eyes widened.- 'Vampires. Vampires are. Deadly.'- she concluded.

In the next fraction of a second she jumped in front of the youngest vampire that was the closest to her friend and showed him with remarkable strength. Then she whipped around and started to run as fast as she could, while she called out:

"Bonnie RUN!"- she kept on running for a few seconds when she turned around to see if Bonnie was following, just to see the whole group standing in the exact same spot where she left them. She came to a halt and run back.

"What?"- She asked mostly Bonnie, who was literally face palming herself. The eldest of the three was looking at Caroline as if she were an alien. The sexy stranger was visibly fighting to hold his laughter in and the youngest one, the one that she shoved, was glaring daggers at her, ready to rip her heart out.

"As I said,"- Bonnie continued.- "They are vampires and running won't help."- She looked at Caroline, expecting another outburst. When it didn't happen she continued.- "They need my help with something, so I am going to go with them for a few months."- She said matter of factly.

"No you are not."- Caroline said also matter of factly.

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter, Care."- The brunette looked at the blond kindly.

"Oh,"- Caroline said as the situation started to sink in.- "Then, I'm going with you."

"No!"-...

**A/N**

**So? How did you like it? Who do you think said: "No!" ? I hope you got the hint with the 'bottom drawer' ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter lovelies. **

**Xx Pandorathefirst**


	6. Just a short while

**A/N**

**So sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of school work to do so it took me this long to write 1 chapter. **

**-Pandora**

"Oh,"- Caroline said as the situation started to sink in.- "Then, I'm going with you."

"No!"-Said both the accented stranger and Bonnie in unison.

"Yes!"- Said pancake guy at the same time as the other two said no.

"Wait, what?"- Asked everyone else turning to pancake guy.

"I mean, she is hot so..."- He explained his enthusiasm as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay..."- Caroline looked at the youngest vampire confused, then turned to the stranger with the accent.- "Why can't I go?"- she asked. - "Please, I promise I'll behave and, and I can work for you so I can pay rent there as well."- she pleaded her case.

"No."- He said coldly, turning away from her.

"Niklaus, maybe we should reconsider."- Said the eldest of the men.-"Lord knows, it might comfort the witch."- He presented his view on the matter.

"For the 100th time, she has a name!"- Pancake guy snapped clearly annoyed.- "It's Bonnie."- he said smiling charmingly at Bonnie who just rolled her eyes, clearly not interested.

"Fine."- Niklaus rolled his eyes.- "But she will be your responsibility. If she starves, she starves. I will not buy her food and other human necessities."- He said harshly, looking down at the blond who was feeling like a piece of dirt on the road at the moment.

"Agreed"- said the man in the suit. - "As for you,"- he turned to Caroline.- "You will do as we say and even though you are my responsibility and I will not let harm come to you,"- at this Caroline smiled.- "If you do anything strange or out of place, I will kill you."- He concluded matter of factly and the smile fell off of Caroline's face.

"Got it?"- Said Niklaus looking her in the eye.

"Yes."- She said and held his ice cold gaze for as long as she could before she couldn't take it anymore and looked away.

"Lovely,"- Kol rubbed his hands together.- "Now that we warmed up to each other so nicely, could we just get going? We still need to pick up Rebekah."- Kol pointed it out.

"We should get going, indeed. I'll have my hybrids pack up the suite and follow us to New Orleans."- Klaus stated and turned around to start moving.

"We are going to New Orleans?"- Caroline asked timid but a little excited as well.

"Yes we are."- smirked Niklaus as he strode ahead.

_**oOo**_

"No way! She is not coming with us!"- Rebekah slammed her closet door which now stood empty, since she moved all of her clothes onto the bed for Klaus' hybrids to pack. - "I bet she is pretty. If you just want to fuck her, just get over with it already."- she rolled her eyes as she threw a few dresses into a small suit-case that she will bring for the road trip to New Orleans.

"Enough Rebekah!"- Klaus flashed in front of her and snatched one of her dresses from her hands angrily. - "I want nothing from her! Besides it was Elijah's idea."- He explained, still clutching Rebekah's dress.

"Very well then."- She looked Klaus up and down, tilting her head to the side as one of her hands were on her hips.- "But if she misbehaves, I get to eat her."- She said smirking and snatched the dress back from Klaus' grip.

"Your wish is my command, little sister."- Klaus smirked. - " Sorry about the dress though."- Klaus said shrugging.

"Well, you should be! One of my favourites, Ralph Lauren."- She looked at the creased black dress and took it in one hand, then she took the handle of her suit-case in the other. "Oh well, I'll buy a new one."-She shrugged as well and headed for the door that leads to the common room.

Klaus smirked at his sister's attitude and followed her to the common room, where the others were waiting.

_**oOo**_

Caroline watched as Niklaus went into his sister's room to get her and break the news to her that she will be coming as well. She paced around in the gigantic living room in which she hasn't dared to look around because she didn't want to seem so out of place.

"Would you like a drink?"- The eldest brother broke the silence that Caroline didn't even realise until he has broken it.

"Umm. Yes sure."- She answered shyly and finally took her chance to look around. The room was huge, around 4 times as big as her apartment or maybe more. The floor was covered with dark wood and the bookshelves lining the walls were also had the same colour. And where there were no bookshelves, the walls were a dark burgundy colour. The furniture was also very dark but warm at the same time. It had this deep red velvet kind of texture, she wasn't sure tough, she didn't sit down to feel the texture of it. She looked around a little more and she even dared to walk closer to the paintings on the walls. They were all very beautiful. Some were landscapes, some were portraits and some were animals. Caroline noticed that they all have been painted by the same artist. There was the same signature on all of the paintings. A cursive "W". Her thoughts were however, distracted by the eldest brother coming back with a drink.

"Here you go."- He said as he handed her the drink.

"Thank you."- She smiled weakly.

"I believe, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. Today has been rather, chaotic. I'm Elijah."- He said and extended his hand towards the blond.

"I'm Caroline."- She took his hand and shook it. Elijah nodded and sat down in an armchair. On the couch next to him sat Bonnie and Kol, both of them at the furthest end of the couch, making sure that they sit as far away from each other as possible.

Caroline should be angry at Bonnie. She wants to, she really does but she is her best friend and she is going to be taken away kind of against her will. She sighed into her (rather strong) drink and walked over to Bonnie and sat down next to her.

"Hey"- Caroline smiled at her.

"Hi."- The brunette tried to smile but failed to.

"It's okay. Or at least I know it will be."- Caroline put her arm around her best friend's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"How do you know?"- Bonnie asked, staring off into the distance.

"We have been through so much together Bon. I doubt this mission or whatever will break us."- She said surely, but in her mind she wasn't at all sure.

"Yeah I guess..."- She said and pulled away from Caroline to be able to look her in the eye.- "You do know the only reason I didn't want you to come is because I wanted to protect you, right?"- She asked, hoping that her best friend will understand.

"And you do know that the only reason I want to come is to protect you right?"- Caroline smiled at her and hugged her one more time.

"Well isn't this just adorable?"- A female voice called from the other side of the room. Caroline shot up from the couch, not wanting to be in a position where she can be intimidated.

"You must be Rebekah"- She said nicely and smiled at her. For this gesture Rebekah's response was an arch of her eyebrow and a roll of her eyes.

"Great, another blond."- she muttered under her breath but making sure that Caroline could still hear her and then she took the black dress in her hand and tossed it on the back of the armchair. "Elijah, may I ask you to throw this dress out for me?"- She asked as she threw her "straight as nails" hair over her bare shoulders.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"- Elijah asked not actually wanting an answer because he knew that Rebekah would never ever do anything herself.

"What's wrong with the dress?"- Caroline suddenly asked because she didn't understand why Rebekah would want to throw it out. The dress seemed fine, yes a little creased but fine none the less.

"Nik creased it so it must be thrown out now."- She said in a "how can you not know that" manner.

"Well it can be fixed if you iron it."- Caroline pointed it out to her.

"Honey, you can't iron this material."- The stunning blond huffed.

"Well yes you can, if you put a.."- She was cut off by Rebekah.

"I don't care Carla."- She said putting her hand out in front of her.- "It's going to the trash."- She said, closing the conversation and walking away to the kitchen.

"Can I keep it then?"- Caroline asked and made the fierce blond stop in her tracks.

"No."- Rebekah turned around, faked a smile and turned back and kept walking.

"But you were going to throw it out."- She said confused. Rebekah bit her lip annoyed and put her right hand on her hips and called out:

"Nik! She is annoying me, can I eat her already?"- She said glaring at Caroline, whose facial expression changed to fear in a matter of milliseconds.

Niklaus came in from the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon in his right hand.

"What's the matter sister?"- He asked interested but with a confused expression on his face.

"She wants my dress."- She said as if it would make things any more clear to Niklaus.

"But it's ruined."- He said still confused.

"Exactly! Now, can I eat her?"- She asked impatient. Caroline's eyes were jumping back and forth between the two of them, and by now Bonnie also stood up to stand next to Caroline. And even Elijah and Kol poked their heads up to see what's happening.

"I don't know sister. Do you think she was naughty enough?"- She asked arching an eyebrow at Caroline.

"I think so brother."- She said and started to walk towards Caroline, her vampire features coming out. Dark veins appearing under her eyes and white as snow fangs starting to peak from her lips.

"That's enough!"- Elijah vamped to stop Rebekah in her tracks.- "We haven't even started our journey to New Orleans and you already want to kill people."- He said looking at both Rebekah and Niklaus. To which the latter responded by raising his hands in front of himself in an apologetic way. - "Now,"- He continued. - "Rebekah, you will give Caroline the dress. And Klaus, stop encouraging her."- He said annoyed.

"But,"- Rebekah started but was cut off by Elijah.

"No "buts"."- He finished and turned to the whole group.- "Now, shall we go?"- He asked and motioned towards the door with his hand. He went for the door and everyone followed him.

"Can we stop by my place? I need to pack a few things."- Caroline asked timidly.

"We don't have time. I'll buy you new clothes and such once we get to New Orleans"- Niklaus dismissed her request.

"I thought you wouldn't buy me any 'human necessities'."- She arched one eyebrow.

"Well, clothes aren't a requirement for you."- Niklaus smirked and looked her up and down.

"Um, I have to pick up a few other things too. Not just clothes. So, please?"- She asked dismissing his comment. Yet he could see that her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Okay fine. You have 10 minutes."- He said and they followed the others downstairs.

_**oOo**_

"How are we going to do this?"- Bonnie asked as she looked at the two cars, parked outside of the hotel.

"Well, Elijah and Nik are driving so, let's just divide ourselves up."- Kol suggested.

"What a genius idea Kol, no one would have guessed that we have to divide ourselves."- Rebekah said, crossing her arms over her chest.- "The question is how, you idiot"- She said mentally slapping Kol across the face.

"Either way, I'm going with Bonnie."- Kol stated, winking at the witch.

"And we should keep Bonnie and Caroline separated, to make sure they don't do anything strange."- Elijah thought out loud.

"Does that mean I have to be in the same car as Carol?"- Rebekah whined.

"Yes"- The eldest brother confirmed.- "But you will have to come in my car, I want to make sure nothing happens to her."- Elijah stated.

"No way."- Rebekah protested.- "If I have to spend 3 days with that bitch, at least let me go with Nik."- Said the stunning blond.

"Fine, but if you harm her..."- He started.

"Ah come on 'Lijah, I was just messing up there."- Rebekah cut him off, referring to the events that happened back in the suites. As she said this, Niklaus and Caroline emerged from the hotel.

"So how are we going to do this?"- Caroline asked referring to the cars.

"Kol, the witch and Elijah are going in one car, and Nik,you and I are going in the other one."- Rebekah informed the not at all happy blond.

"Oh great."- Caroline said sarcastically.

"Let's go then!"- Kol said hopping into one of the cars, as Bonnie reluctantly followed. Elijah nodded to Niklaus and sat into the driver's seat. Niklaus leaned down to the window of Elijah.

"We'll stop at Caroline's place, she needs to get some things. See you at Knoxville?"- He asked.

"Allright."- Elijah agreed.- "Take care."- He said and drove away.

_**oOo**_

"Here we are, you have 10 minutes"- Niklaus said as he stopped in front of the apartment building that Caroline lives in.- "Bekah, can you help her pack?"- He asked as he looked to his right to face his sister.

"Of course not."- She huffed.- "I don't do packing."- She justified her answer.

"Fine!"- Klaus groaned.- "We'll be back in 10 minutes. Take care."- Niklaus looked his sister in the eyes then existed the car and followed Caroline.

_**oOo**_

"So, this is it."- Caroline said as she put down her keys onto the kitchen counter.

"It's... cosy."- Niklaus offered as he looked around the warm and small apartment.

"And it's probably bigger than your bathroom."- She said.

"Something like that."- He chuckled.

"So let's get started. Here,"- She handed him a few bags.- "If you could put everything from the bathroom in here, please."- She said and hurried him into the bathroom.

While he was busy packing her bathroom essentials, Caroline took out a big suitcase and threw it on the bed. She took everything out of her wardrobe and messily folded them into her suit case. Then she went to her underwear drawer and emptied its content into her suitcase as well. she grabbed her laptop from the couch and also put it in her suitcase with the charger and case as well.

"Love, are you sure you need all of these shower gels?"- Caroline could hear his uncertain voice form the bathroom.

"Just choose one."- She answered back. She was about to close up her suitcase when her eyes darted to her night stand. She shook hear head and started closing the suitcase when she looked again. She bit her lips and reluctantly reached for the drawer. In one swift movement she took what she needed and hid it underneath her clothes then shut the suitcase. In the same moment Niklaus came out of the bathroom.

"I've got it, are you done?"- He asked.

"Yeah, we can go."- She said a little flushed. They took the bags and hurried downstairs to the car. They loaded her baggage and got in the car where Rebekah was waiting.

"8 minutes. That was fast."- She said impressed.

"Not everyone has a ton of clothes like you do."- Caroline commented.

"Hm. Fair enough."- The fierce blond let it slide.- "Now let's go."

Niklaus started the engine and rolled out of the parking lot. They started their road trip in a silent manner. Caroline took her phone out to text her boss that she will be out of town for a short while.

"What are you doing?"- Niklaus asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I'm just sent a text to my boss that I'll be out for a short while for personal reasons."- She said.

"Very well, sweetheart. You might not be as dumb as I thought you to be."- He smiled in the mirror so he could see Caroline who was sitting on the back seat. Caroline didn't respond and turned away from him to look out the window. Oh boy, this was going to be a long journey.

**A/N **

**Did you like this chapter? What did you like? What did you not? **

**All I can say is that pay attention to the little details that I write ;) some of them will come up in further Klaroline moments ;) **

**I'm aware that Klaroline is not that "big" anymore and that more and more writers decide to stop their fics but I really want to go through with this because Klaroline is my OTP, and I'll never give up on them. If they don't interact anymore on the show at least I have some closure through my writing, right?**

**Pretty please review, it helps me a lot. **

**-Pandora**


	7. A lot smarter than he thought

**A/N**

**Hey there lovely people! I am so sorry for the long wait. I just have been swarmed by school work and I only had time to work on this in break. But since it's a new year, I thought I'd update. Being more consistent with my fanfiction updating is one of my resolutions for this year. But oh well, we'll see how that goes ;). **

**-Panodra-**

The car journey has been going on for at least four hours now and started to stretch into the night. It was currently past midnight and they started their journey pretty late, thanks to the Mikaelson family being very slow packers. They were expected to be at their meeting spot in Knoxville at around 7 a.m. and that is, if they do not stop at all for gas and food. Caroline wasn't really sure how frequently vampires ate or fed or she wasn't even sure what they did, but since she has skipped her lunch "date" with Bonnie, she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and it wouldn't be an exaggeration if one said that she was starving. She really wanted to pull through the night and not bitch about how hungry she was but she couldn't take it anymore. Being a bitch or not, she needed to eat.

"Soo,"- Caroline broke the four (!) hour long silence.- "Niklaus. That's an interesting name."- She started, to warm up the mood in the car.

"Yes, my mother is known for being creative with names."- Niklaus looked in the mirror to catch Caroline's eyes.

"What does it mean?"- She asked. –"My name means 'Manly'. I mean come on; I am the least manly person I know. Although, in French it means 'Song of Happiness'. I like that one a lot more…"- She rambled on.

"Victory of the People."- Niklaus cut her off. – "That's what Niklaus means, but I prefer to be called Klaus."- He cut it short.

"Nice meaning."- She smiled.- "Well Niklaus, or Klaus or whatever you like to be called."- The blond started what she initially wanted to ask. – "I don't want to be rude or you know be 'that human girl' and to my defence I don't even know how vampires do it but…"

"I'm waiting"- Klaus cut her off, annoyed.

"I'm starving. I wouldn't ask to stop normally but I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and now it's almost one a.m."- She sighed desperately.

"Too bad Claudia. You should have thought of that before we started. We don't have time to waste. You'll pull through the night."- Rebekah snapped at Caroline. She has had enough of this human girl already and they have barely started on their journey.

"I thought I was a guest here and not a hostage."- Caroline said with all the confidence that she could muster.

"You are, but we are in a rush and we don't have time. Did you see us eat since we have met? No."- The stunning blond said as she turned around to look at Caroline with a fake smile.

"Well, I haven't, but please? I'm very hungry."- And this time she looked at Klaus pleadingly through the mirror.

"Well, so are we."- Said Rebekah. –"So unless you want to share your precious blood, shut up and deal with the hunger."- She huffed and sank back to her seat.

However, Caroline dismissed her comment and kept on looking at Niklaus through the small mirror. She tried to channel all her hunger and discomfort into one pleading look.

"You heard my sister, love."- Klaus shrugged. – "We are all hungry. We had a rather rushed day and we don't have time to eat. We'll be there in less than six hours so I suggest you sleep."- Klaus looked away and silence fell in the car once more.

Caroline didn't try to protest and she didn't huff or made any sound of annoyance. She just lay down on the back seats closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep came fairly quickly, since she had no energy left in her, she was so hungry. She fell asleep, dreaming of the morning when she can finally get some food into her system.

_**oOo**_

Caroline's eyes fluttered open but her vision wasn't clear. The sun was burning her eyes which forced her to close them again. The car was still moving in a steady pace. As Caroline's eyes got used to the bright morning sun, she realised that she wasn't in the car anymore. She was being carried. She was in someone's arms. She squinted to look up at the person who was carrying her and she had the feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to see. She looked up at Klaus who was carrying her into a motel. He didn't see her looking at him, although, he was very aware that she stirred up from her sleep and that now she was awake. At first Caroline was just looking up at him and his curly dark blond hair, which was now lit by the sunlight making it glow like gold. She was distracted by the view in front of her and still wasn't quite aware of how weird the situation was. After all, she was being carried by a vampire that she has met in less than a day. The blond soon realised this and her lazy eyes shot wide open.

"What are you doing?"- She demanded, but her voice was still raspy, therefore it didn't come off that strong.

"You were still asleep when we got here."- Klaus said logically.

"Well, I'm not anymore so put me down!"- She exclaimed.

"You haven't eaten in a long time; you are too weak to walk; besides we are almost there in the room."- He said, not looking at her or giving her much attention at all.

"I said, put me down!"- Caroline said again, but this time with a lot more force and a lot louder.

"As you wish." – Klaus said, and instead of gently placing her down on her legs, he nearly dropped her on the ground. He walked away from her seemingly annoyed, on the corridor leading to their room.

As Caroline quickly steadied herself on the ground, her newly found strength that she gained while snapping at Klaus almost immediately disappeared and she became light headed. She stumbled and reached for the wall to rebalance herself, but because of her suddenly fuzzy vision she missed it and fell towards the hard rock floor.

Caroline closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the fall, but when it didn't come and she seemingly stopped in mid-air, she was really amazed. As her mind started to stop spinning, or at least it wasn't as blurred, she started to become aware of one strong arm around her waist, and one hand under her head. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked at her saviour in disbelief.

"How did you get here so fast?"- She asked in a weak voice. –"You were almost at the door already."- She looked him deep in the eye, with a stunned expression.

"Well love,"- Klaus said as he looked over her pale face. – "Fun fact number one about vampires,"- He smiled down at her.- "They are very fast."- He explained.

"Ooooh,"- She said as realisation hit her.- "So that's why you were acting so weird when I tried to run away yesterday."- She said letting out a small laugh, realising how silly the situation was.

"Yeah, but as much as I would like to hold you in my arms love, the others are waiting and you need to eat."- He said and looked her in the eye, looking for some form of approval as he hooked his arms under her knees to lift her up from the ground and carry her to the motel room. And since she didn't protest or was too weak to, he took it as a yes and proceeded to carrying her in his arms.

"Thank you"- She whispered into his chest as they arrived in front of the room. He gently smiled down at her, although this she couldn't see and opened the door into the motel room they were staying in.

_**oOo**_

"What have you done to her?"- Elijah asked as Klaus entered the room with Caroline in his arms.

"Oh calm down brother, I didn't do anything she is just hungry."- Klaus said as he put the blond down onto the bed.

"Caroline!"- Bonnie exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom.-"What happened?"- She asked from both Caroline and Elijah.

"He didn't give her food."- Elijah explained.

"What?"- Bonnie glared daggers at Klaus.- "How could you not?!"- She said in disbelief.- "She hasn't eaten anything in over a day!"- She told off Klaus.

"Watch your tone little witch."- Klaus said, tensing his jaws.-"We were late as it was, besides didn't I tell you I won't be buying her any human necessities?"- He glared back at Bonnie. –"And now, if you will all excuse me, I actually have some research to do, like everyone else here, but clearly you all must have forgotten that there is a source threatening our family. But you know who cares, right?"-Klaus said sarcastically as he looked at his siblings and Bonnie in the room.- "I'll be in the other room."- Klaus informed the others and stormed out.

"He is right, we have to start looking."- Elijah said to Kol and Rebekah.

"Okay fine."- Rebekah reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to get something to eat for Caroline."- Caroline's best friend said and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going with you."- Kol stood up from the armchair and followed Bonnie.

"No need Kol, I can find my way around here just fine."- Bonnie said annoyed.

"I'm going with you."- Kol repeated himself calmly. Bonnie wanted to protest but looking at his face she knew that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Argh."- Bonnie rolled her eyes and ripped open the motel room door and stormed out. Kol smiled to himself and followed her outside.

Bonnie and Kol were making their way downstairs to find some source of food for the human part of the company. The motel that they were staying in was pretty basic so there wasn't a diner or a restaurant nearby. Bonnie soon realised this and got disappointed when all that she could find was a vending machine on the ground floor.

"Great.."- Bonnie sighed as she realised that she doesn't have enough change with her to buy anything.-"I don't have enough change… Now what?"- She asked Kol who was silent so far.

"Well darling,"- He smiled – "You are in luck. I happen to be a very handsome and powerful vampire."- He smiled and stepped next to the vending machine.

"What does you being handsome have to do with anything?"- Bonnie asked confused and slightly shaking her head.

"HA!"- Kol exclaimed as if he caught Bonnie saying something very valuable to him.-"So, you agree that I'm handsome?"- He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Argh!"- Bonnie exclaimed frustrated.- "You know that's not how I meant it."- She tried to reason with him.

"Yeah sure."- Kol said as he was looking Bonnie up and down, while slightly biting his lips.

"Kol, just get the food."- Bonnie pleaded annoyed.

"Oh, right."-Kol snapped out of his daze and hit the side of the vending machine so hard that a number of bags of crisps and sweets and soda cans fell out.

"Thank you."- Bonnie said in a 'Finally' way.

"I thought you would be upset about stealing all this stuff."- Kol said surprised.

"Well,"- Bonnie smiled at him mischievously.-"Desperate times take desperate measures."- And she started making her way back up the third floor.

"So, "- Kol started.- "Were there a lot of times you had to take desperate measures?"- He asked sincerely, wanting to learn more of her past.

"Well, there sure were desperate times."- She said knowingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"- Kol asked quietly.

"No, not really."- Bonnie shut him off quickly.

"Is it about you being a witch?"- He asked looking her in her deep brown eyes.

"Everything is about me being a witch."- Bonnie said hurt and angry at the same time. Kol soon got the message that she was referring to this situation where his family dragged her out of her home for their own personal uses.

"If we could do it any other way we would, I hope you know that."- He said apologetically.

"Yeah, right."- Bonnie said angrily but the anger soon melted off of her face as she kept looking at Kol's apologetic features and she realised that he really was sincere. Bonnie got this strange feeling that she can trust him. For some reason she wanted to tell everything to those understanding deep brown eyes of his. For a moment she wanted to open up to him and tell him all the pains of the past. But only for a moment. Because soon she realised that he was a vampire, and vampires and witches don't mix. She realised that it doesn't matter how sorry he is that she is forced to be here because at the end he didn't do anything to stop his siblings from taking her. Her eyes soon became cold and looked away from his warm ones. He turned away from him completely and started walking towards the motel room.

_**oOo**_

"We got some food"- Bonnie said as she entered the room and handed a few packs of chips and sweets to Caroline.

"These can hardly be considered as food."- Caroline grimaced.

"Well, that's what we found."- Said Bonnie understandingly.

"I guess, I'll live.."- Caroline smiled sweetly.- "Thank you Bon."

"No problem."- Bonnie smiled.-"Would you also like some coke?"- She asked lifting up a can of coke in front of her.

"The more sugar I get the better I'll feel, so yeah."- Caroline agreed and took the bottle.

The two best friends got to eating their snacks and quietly chatting while the others were reading books on either the bed or the armchairs in the room. After a short while their snacks have finished and Caroline quickly became bored of doing basically nothing.

"Can we help with something?"- She asked, only grabbing Elijah's attention because all the others were still engaged deeply in their books.

"Well,"- The eldest brother started.-"Most of these books are in ancient languages but let me see if I can find you something in English."- He smiled kindly and stood up and exited the room.

"And I'll go into the other room to practice my magic allright?"- Bonnie asked not really wanting approval or an answer. She was just informing the others of where she'll be.

This time Kol didn't protest and didn't want to go with her either. Caroline smiled wildly at her and nodded, noting that she is glad that she is practicing her magic. Since the accident that caused Jeremy to be in the state that he is, Bonnie became reluctant to practice her magic. But now that she needs to practice it, Caroline was kind of happy, because Bonnie was always so happy and free when she got to practice magic. And since the accident, she has been pushing it down.

Elijah soon came back with a book for Caroline. It was an old looking book with seemingly non-figurative symbols on it. The book was titled: _"The Garden of Eden". _Caroline didn't practice any religion, especially after her best friend turned out to be a witch and especially considering the fact that she was indeed sitting with three vampires in the same room, but she knew that much about religion to know what the Garden of Eden was. It was basically Paradise, and everything there was all jolly and fun. So this was Caroline's knowledge of the garden.

"So, what am I looking for?"- She asked Elijah.

"Any information on Ezura's stone."- Elijah said.- "It's a stone that we need to find to protect my family."- He emphasised the importance of finding the stone.

"Okay, so anything on Ezura, basically."- She said.

"Yes, basically."- Elijah smiled at her.

For the following three hours at least she was reading the book that Elijah gave her. It was a very detailed description of the Garden of Eden. It mentioned species that were never known to mankind. Plants and animals that no man has ever seen or heard of. Species that have gone extinct early or have been destroyed by Eve's crime. No one can know. Even though the read was pretty heavy for Caroline's tasting, she was very intrigued by the book and she didn't even sense the time passing. After hours and hours of reading Caroline's head shot up from the book.

"I think I found something."- Caroline said unsure but excited at the same time. All three vampires' head shot up and stared at Caroline in disbelief.

"What did you find?"- Elijah asked.

"First, get Bonnie and Klaus."- Caroline said. –"They need to hear this too."

_**oOo**_

"What did you find?"- Klaus stormed into the room with a book in his hand.

"I think I might have found the location of the stone."- Caroline said shyly.

"So, where is it?"- Klaus asked.

"Well, there was nothing concrete but this is what I found."- She started. "The book that I got is about the Garden of Eden. It's basically a very detailed description of how the paradise looked like, with species names and animals and plants that mankind never heard of. Now, I was reading and reading and reading, when I came across a type of flower that really sounded like the stone's name you are looking for."- She stopped here to check if Klaus and the others were actually listening or just making fun of her. When she saw that they are listening intently and Klaus even gave her an encouraging nod, she continued. –"The book mentioned a flower called _Ezurus_, I mean it might be a coincidence but it got me thinking. According to the book, _Ezurus _was a violet flower, which bloomed all year around, in the heart of paradise, in a cave underground. Furthermore, at the beginning of the book, the author is writing down a few of his thoughts and at one point he says,"- At this point, Caroline started flipping the pages backwards to find the line she was talking about.- "He says, that: _"Paradise is a place where everything lives forever, but all are doomed to die."_. At first I didn't think much of this but then I found the flower and it all started to make sense. So in conclusion, the stone is in a place where everything lives forever but all are doomed to die. Probably in the middle of that place in the depths of a cave."- Caroline finished proud, but when no one said anything she started to blush and fidget with the pages of the book.- "I mean, that's what I got, it's probably rubbish."- She said and started playing with her golden locks, in means of distracting herself from the 5 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"No,"- Klaus started.-"It's not rubbish, it's genius."- Klaus said in awe. – "How did you find that?"- He asked, still amazed.

"It's just made sense to me."- Caroline said, with a face still as red as a radish.

"Wow."- He said still looking at her. He really started to like this girl, she was a lot smarter than he would have ever thought.

"So, what now?" – Asked Rebekah, waiting for the instructions from her brother.

"Now, we got to look at places where nature is blooming. These could be popular places for tourism.."- He started but was cut off by Caroline.

"No, it won't be that. In the book it clearly states that these flowers and animals that are now long gone, are gone because of mankind. If I'm right even if a little, the stone is going to be somewhere where no man has ever been to."- Caroline said, now a little bit more sure of herself.

"You are right."- Klaus said to her, and then turned to the others.-"So let's look for island that have never been set foot on and that are rich with nature and there also has to be a cave."- He gave the instructions to the group.

"Allright, let's do this."- Said Kol and got his iPad on his lap.

"Caroline, can use your laptop?"- Asked Rebekah, actually genuinely smiling at her.

"Sure."- Caroline said, and realised that Rebekah got her name right for the first time. –"Hey, you actually got my name right."- Caroline smiled at the stunning blond vampire.

"Yeah, whatever Clementine, you are not so horrible after all."- Rebekah rolled her eyes jokingly and took Caroline's laptop.

Caroline smiled and looked around in the room, where Elijah was reading a book, Bonnie and Kol were researching possible locations on Kol's iPad and Rebekah and Klaus were doing the same on Caroline's laptop. She realised how stuffy the room was because of all the people that were in the small motel room and the excitement really warmed up Caroline's body, so she decided to go outside onto the corridor which stretched in front of the motel rooms, to get some air.

When she got out of the room she leaned on the balcony type of railing and took a few deep breaths. She heard the room door open and for some strange reason she wanted Klaus to come outside and stay with her for a while, and in her head she could already see them just hanging out. She smiled to herself ready to face him. She turned around and her smile froze on her face.

"Hey, I came to check how you were"- Bonnie smiled at her and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm good, I just needed some air."- She smiled weakly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"You were awesome back there."- Bonnie said while motioning towards the room with her head.

"Thanks."- She smiled shyly.

"I'm going to go in now. Are you coming?"- Bonnie said as she started moving towards the door.

"No, not yet. I'll stay for a short while."- Caroline smiled at her best friend and turned back to looking outside the railing.

Caroline heard the door close and let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. Why did she want Klaus to come out? And why did she feel so disappointed when it was Bonnie that came and not Klaus? She didn't know and quite frankly she didn't want to know. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard the door open again.

"Bonnie, I told you I'm good. I'm just staying for a.."- She said as she turned around to face Bonnie. However, her words were cut off when it wasn't Bonnie that came face to face with her.

"Oh."- Caroline gasped.- " It's you."

**A/N**

**Oh hello there :D. I hope you liked this chapter. Things are going to be speeding up from now on. Chapters will be a lot more information heavy. But as always, Klaroline will be in the focus. Soon you'll learn what happened in the past with Caroline and Bonnie, and why Jeremy is in a hospital. More info is going to be revealed about William de Mort. Pretty please review, not because of the sake of reviews (honestly I'm doing this for pleasure not for reviews) but because feedback means a lot to me. **

**-Pandora-**


	8. Can you handle it?

**A/N**

**First of all thank you so much for Summer Huntress for the amazing cover! I love to see fan art so if you want to, feel free to create some covers. :) **

**Second of all, so sorry for the long wait. I guess so much for my "be more consistent with updating" resolution. **

**I wanted to make a third of all but I have no more reasons to keep you from reading my fic. So go ahead. :) **

**-Pandora- **

"Oh."- Caroline gasped.- "It's you."- She said coldly, trying to mask her excitement with annoyance.

"Come on love,"- Klaus started as he walked closer to her.- "You are not still angry about earlier are you?."- He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't call me love."- Caroline huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on! We had a little spat. I'm over it already."- He said lightly, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not!"-She said angrily.

"What can I do to redeem myself?"- He asked with fake plea in his eyes, still smiling.

"Leave me alone."- She said dismissively.

"Okay."- He shrugged and turned back towards the door.- "But just so you know,"-He turned back for a second.- "You were pretty amazing today, love"- He shrugged again and reached for the door knob.

"Wait!"-Caroline said, sounding a lot more desperate than she meant to be. Hearing this Klaus turned back and arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something else.- "I mean.."-She looked at her feet.- "You can stay if you want to.. I mean I don't own the motel so... you go wherever you want to.."- The blond tried to form coherent sentences.

"Okay."- He said cutting her off and leaned against the motel railing.

"Okay."- She repeated after him and did the same.

Klaus looked over to her. The light from the parking lot was lighting her face up. She was just staring at the endless fields in the middle of nowhere. Her bright blue eyes were scanning the landscape, perhaps looking for some distant city that she could escape to. Perhaps she was just so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was looking. Her blond hair was lightly thrown around by the slight breeze that was going around. Klaus was just staring at her. Her flawless face with slightly flushed cheeks. She was truly beautiful. Even though she hasn't brushed her hair in a while, or showered, and her make-up was all smudged as well.

"How old are you?"- He suddenly asked, still scanning her flawless face.

"Hm?"-She asked, and tore her gaze away from the landscape.

"How old are you?"- He repeated his question.

"20"- She answered him.- "And... you?"- She asked a little reluctant. She wasn't sure whether vampires aged or not.

"Well technically I am over a 1000 years old."- He said and watched as Caroline's eyes widened in shock. - "But I was turned when I was 24."- He said indifferently. As if age did not even matter to him. Which it didn't anymore.

"Wow."- She said in awe.- "A 1000 years."- She repeated to help her mind wrap around the idea.- "Then you must have seen so many things."- She let her mind wonder.

"I have seen most of what there is to see in this world. I have been to places that others just dream of going to."- He said, gazing at her face.

"Like?"- She asked, drowning in his blue eyes.

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo."- He listed a few of his favourite places.

"Wow."- She laughed nervously.

"Have you been?"-He asked.

"No."- She laughed.- "I've never been anywhere."- She shrugged and looked at her feet.

Klaus reached under her chin and lifted her head up. She was so surprised at the contact that she forgot about everything around her. Even that she was embarrassed about her small town life just a second ago. He drowned his gaze in hers, then leaned closer and closer to her face and his hand moved down to her neck and caressed it gently. He dipped his head lower, until his lips were almost touching her soft and delicate neck. The thought of him ripping her neck out crossed her mind, but for some reason she didn't feel afraid. She tried to control her breathing but she was so lost. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was about to happen. She was almost sure that he was going to feed on her but then he just leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her neck. He moved his lips up to her ear and whispered.- "I'll take you."

First she was disoriented and didn't know what he was referring to but she soon remembered what she was saying before all this. His words made her aware of her surroundings again and just how close they were. She stepped away from him and touched her neck where he planted the kiss. She suddenly became aware of her own state as well. She hasn't showered in over a day and she was sure she smelled and looked awful.

"I.. uhm.. I'm gonna go take a shower now."- She stated and run inside the motel room.

He looked after her, smirking. He is going to get this girl sooner or later, he thought.

"I can't wait to drain you of your precious blood."- He whispered to himself. The only problem was, that he wasn't sure if he meant it.

_**oOo**_

Caroline slammed the bathroom door behind herself and steadied herself against the sink. She opened the tap and washed her face with cold water. She wiped her face with the towel and for the first time in a day, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible, with all her make up gone, and she looked tired as well. And let's not talk about her hair. Her usually perfect curls were now all tangled and looked like a big mess. She took all of her cloth off and turned the sower on. She stepped under the warm water and closed her eyes. She let the water encircle her and swallow her up. She just stood there under the water for minutes before she even considered taking her showergel out of her bag.

Her mind was racing. What was that all about with Klaus? Why didn't she stop him? Why did she feel so good when he kissed her neck? She didn't know the answer to this. But she knew that she didn't want this. It was too soon. Too soon after Tyler. Too soon after the accident. It has been over a year since she has been with someone, so she justified it by saying it was only because of her needs. But to be honest, she really didn't know.

She shook her head, trying to focus again and she started to wash her body with the showergel that Klaus has chosen for her. She wondered whether he chose it at random, since she had at least 5 bottles of showergel in her bathroom. She thought of things like this instead of burdening her mind with memories that she is not yet strong enough to face.

She soon finished with her shower and put on her pjs which were the same polka dotted ones that she wore at home. She was tired and hungry so she wanted nothing more to just eat something and sleep. She opened the bathroom door and found only Bonnie and Rebekah in the room.

"Where is everyone?"- She asked surprised.

"Klaus decided to call it a day."-Rebekah explained.- "We'll get back on the road tomorrow so we thought it would be best to get as much rest as possible."- She explained further.

"Oh, okay. Good, I am exhausted anyway."- Caroline said.- "I just wanted to eat something first."- She said, disappointed.

"Yeah me too."- Rebekah sighed.- "But the vending machine is out and it is not safe for us to hunt now either... but don't worry we'll stop at a diner on the road in the morning."- She smiled at both Caroline and Bonnie.

"Okay. Well Good night then."-Bonnie said indifferently and lied down onto the king sized bed.

"Goodnight."- Rebekah said and lied down as well.

"Wait, Rebekah."- Caroline whispered.- "Are you hungry?"- She asked.

"Of course I am. I haven't eaten in days."- She said tired.

"Oh.."- Caroline suddenly felt sorry for the girl.- "Do you want some of my blood?"- Caroline asked unsure.

"No way you are giving her your blood!"- Bonnie suddenly shot up from the bed.

"Relax Bon, it's not a big deal. Besides us girls got to stick together."- Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at Rebekah for an answer.

"Okay fine. It is your choice Caroline but know that I do not approve of this."- Bonnie said and slammed herself back down onto the bed.

"So?"-She asked Rebekah again.

"No thank you Carol."- The stunning blond said sharply.- "And even if I wanted to, my brother made it very clear that I am not to touch you."- She continued.

"I mean, yeah sure Elijah seems to be a noble man and all, but I can make my own decisions."- Caroline said.

"I'm not talking about Elijah."- Rebekah sighed.

"Who then?"- Caroline frowned confused.- "Klaus?"- She asked with widened eyes.

"Yepp,"- Rebekah nodded.- "But if I were you, I'd be careful with him. It doesn't matter how big of a charmer he is, he is not known for his niceness."- Rebekah smirked.

"Then what is he known for?"- Caroline asked, but she dreaded the answer.

"For killing everyone who is in his way."- Rebekah's eyes darkened.- "And don't be fooled Caroline. Kol, Elijah and I are like him too. The only difference is, that we kill only those who we need to. And he..."- She scoffed.- "...well he kills whoever he wants to. Whenever he wants to and however he wants to. He kills for pleasure Caroline, he kills for the sake of killing. Can you handle that?"- Rebekah mocked her and arched an eyebrow.

Caroline's eyes twinkled with tears in them. She couldn't believe that she felt desire or anything for Klaus at all. She suddenly had the urge to shower again and again until the skin of her neck had rubbed off.

Seeing how shaken Caroline has become, Rebekah pondered whether she should have said anything at all about her brother. Her eyes suddenly softened and motioned for Caroline to come to bed.

"We have a long day ahead of us. Get some rest."- She said and made some space for her in the bed.

Caroline obediently moved over to the bed and lied down next to Rebekah. She just lied there next to a complete stranger, staring at the ceiling. And for the first time since she has left Lexington, she realised how utterly alone she is right now. That she knows nothing about what lies after today. She wanted adventure but she had no idea how much she would miss the consistency of her old and ordinary life.

_**oOo**_

"I heard you talking to her"- Elijah confronted Klaus as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hello to you too brother."- Klaus smiled charmingly and took his coat off and threw it on the armchair in the corner of the room.

"She is not a toy Klaus. She deserves better, besides she is not here to be your distraction but to help her friend."- Elijah said.

"Everyone deserves better than me."- Klaus said with a bitter smile.- "And you are right, she is not a toy. But she is not a little girl either. I've been to her apartment and she has no photos of her family or friends. No sign of her past, so I'm betting she's been through a lot more than you think. She can handle herself."- Klaus said, feeling a little protective of her.

"But can she handle you?"- Elijah asked, already knowing the answer.

"We both know that no one can handle me."- Klaus smirked and lay down onto the motel bed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."- Elijah looked down.- "Is it really worth dragging her down with you?"- Elijah asked, lifting his gaze up to his brother's.

"Who says I'm going down?"- Klaus asked with clenched jaws.

"You always do."- Elijah held his gaze.- "Tell me the truth Klaus, what do you want with her?"- He asked, his tone staying soft.

"I just - "

Klaus was cut of by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up without hesitation and his face darkened as soon as he heard the voice on the other end.

"_Hello again, friend."- William wickedly said on the other end. _

"_What do you want William?"- Klaus asked furious. _

"_Come on now Niklaus. Call me by my real name."- William said angrily._

"_We both know that using real names come with a price."- Klaus scoffed. _

"_Are you saying that you are afraid to fight me now? "- William asked pitifully. _

"_No."- The hybrid slowly said. - "I just don't want to kill you yet."- He cut it short. _

"_That's only because you don't know how."- William laughed.- "I'll spare you if you surrender now."- He offered. _

"_Go to hell."- Klaus spat.- "Oh wait, you can't. Because heaven doesn't want you and hell won't take you."- Now Klaus was laughing.- "You are stuck on Earth, and now there is nowhere for you to hide."_

_No one spoke on the other end of the line. However, Klaus could still hear the staggering breaths of William de Mort. He was too angry to speak, to form coherent sentences. _

"_Don't call me again William. The next time we'll talk is the day you are going to die."- Klaus said and disconnected. _

"We need to find the stone as soon as possible."- Klaus told Elijah.- "Where is Kol?"- Klaus frowned and looked around the room, which clearly didn't have Kol in it.

"Compelled a room all for himself."- Elijah answered.

"Tell him that we are setting out early tomorrow. We are not stopping at Heiberger, we are going straight to New Orleans."- Klaus instructed his brother.

"Okay."- Elijah nodded and went to tell Kol.

Klaus sighed, the reality of the situation just started to sink in. He couldn't believe that once William was his friend, and now he wanted to kill them all. Klaus felt the urgency for finding the stone as soon as possible. He needed to protect his siblings. He fought with them, and most of the time hated them, but they were all the he had left. The only people that ever loved him. Even if for just a little bit.

Klaus sighed once again.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."- He rubbed his face with his palms and went to bed.

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far. I know it's only a handful but I'm not in this for the reviews. However, it is always nice to see what people do or do not like about my fics so if you are in the mood for leaving some constructive criticism feel free to review. **

**-Pandora-**


End file.
